parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Digimon Caper Trailer/Transcript
Version #1 (Coming Soon) * (Toei Home Video logo before the movie clips) * Narrator: Coming Soon from Toei Home Video. * Veemon: Smile! (Clicks camera) * Narrator: A spectacular motion picture event. * Gatomon: We shall expect nothing less. * Narrator: The one movie that started all... * (Cuts to the movie's logo as the hot-air balloons with Agumon and friends coming down) * Narrator: The Great Digimon Caper. * (Cuts to more clips from the movie) * Agumon: Let's go for it. * All Digimons: Yeah! * Narrator: It's the story of a daring jewel heist. The target: Cyril Ritchard as the weather Emperor Klonkenlocker of Bibbentucker. * Emperor Klonkenlocker: I feel as if thieves were breathing down my neck. * Jasper the Clown: Thieves aren't breathing down your neck. * Narrator: The culprit: Bob McFadden as his dastardly court jester. * Agumon: Why are you doing this? * Jasper the Clown: Because I'm a villain. * Narrator: And the one suspect, plus two... * Veemon: I think I've got a picture of the thief! * Narrator: Three beautiful Digi-ladies. * Emperor Klonkenlocker: Gatomon, Palmon and Biyomon stole my necklace. * All: (Gasping) * Narrator: And now, it's up to Agumon... * Agumon: We're about to embark on a potentially dangerous mission. * All Digimons: Whoa! * Narrator: Guilmon... * Guilmon: We don't want the bad guys to win. * Narrator: Veemon... * Veemon: I heard 'em planning to steal the baseball diamond. * All Digimons: Oh... * Narrator: And their heroic gang of party animals from their Digital World... * Agumon: We're gonna have to catch those thieves red-handed. * Deramon: What color were their hands now? * Narrator: To save the day. * Agumon: There could be physical violence... * (Cut to Gatomon, Palmon and Biyomon fighting Jasper's band of thieves) * Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon: KIAAAAAI! * Agumon: There could be swordplay... * (Cut to Jasper the Clown holding Agumon and threatening all the other Digimon with his sword) * Jasper the Clown: Alright, back off now! * Agumon: And there's a slightest chance that somebody might even get deleted. * Calumon: I'm out! * Sukamon: Uh, Chuumon and I got a dental appointment. * Narrator: It's Digimon action and adventure like you've never seen before. * Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon: AAAAH! * Emperor Klonkenlocker: It is rather breathtaking, isn't it? * Narrator: All wrapped up in the wildest Digimon motion picture ever. * Gatomon: Well, you wanted excitement. * Palmon: That's our Gatomon! * Biyomon: I agree! * (Cut to the movie's logo as Koromon, DemiVeemon and Gigimon and all other Digimons peek through the ceiling window) * Narrator: The Great Digimon Caper, coming soon to DVD. * Gatomon: Need I say more? Version #2 (Now Available) * Veemon: STOP THE PRESSES! * (Cuts to the Toei Company, Ltd. logo, then to the Rankin/Bass Productions logo before the movie clips) * Narrator: From Toei Company and Rankin/Bass Productions. * Agumon: (Singing) There'll be spectacle, there'll be fantasy. * Narrator: It's the movie with something for everybody. * Agumon: Aah! * Narrator: Adventure... * Koromon: We're just gonna have to digivolve, go down there and catch those thieves red-handed. * Deramon: What color were their hands now? * (Cuts to Agumon, Veemon, Biyomon and Gatomon dancing at the nightclub) * Narrator: Romance... * Jasper the Clown: They're a dinosaur and a dragon, aren't they? * Gatomon: Yeah. * (Cuts to all the Digimons as they're chased by police dogs and some of them began to climb up the drainage pipe) * Narrator: Danger... * All Digimons: AAAAAAAH! * (Cuts back to the nightclub with Guilmon eating bread) * Narrator: And bread? * Guilmon: If you spread enough peanut butter on this bread, it tastes just like more peanuts. * Narrator: Join those magnificent Digimon: Digital Monsters, in a who done, that does it all. * Gatomon: You wanted excitement. * Cut to a scene of Agumon and his firends on a hot-air blowing with the worlds Own it on DVD next to the cover artwork of the movie on DVD) * Narrator: The Great Digimon Caper. Own it now on DVD.